Lies
by Knight-whosays-ni
Summary: Dark Mark


Hint. when you see only the word "darkmark" in a summary that means 2 things.

1)The story is almost impossible to create a summarry for and

2) It is whereI have vented. I obviously don't share the exact same feelings for the same reasons, but pretty damn close.

* * *

"_You know the truth. You know the truth." _A voice hissed. I sat up in a cold sweat.

"No!" I cried, feeling the familiar ripping sensation in my very soul. "No, not again! Leave me alone!" My hands wrapped around my stomach protectively, not doing a bit of good. The pain was nearly unbearable. He brought me tomy very threshold, no farther. He would nearly kill me, but still leave me that last thread of life so that he could heal me, then rip me open the next night.

"Why? Why do you still believe the lies they speak?" The voice continued.

"Because they've never tried to kill me, Tom!" The pounding in my ears lessened as she smashed my fist against my covers, and a figure half bathed in shadows materialized silently onto the chair next to my bed.

"I've done nothing but love you, Ginervra. I told you my secrets, I've given you your first taste of the truth. My diary opened that portal for you, so that you now know the whole truth."

"No I don't! I don't, Tom!" I snapped. "All you've given me are broken images, snippets of conversations, garbled messages! You've never told me ANYTHING!"

"I have given you more information than my most loyal of death eaters could dream of knowing!" He spat.

"I'm not one of your damned Death Eaters, Tom! I am Ginervra Rhiana Weasley! A person, not a nameless mask!Not adash on a piece of paper! A REAL HUMAN!" A soft rapping on my door brought both of us to reality. Tom Marvolo Riddle dissipated without a sound, and I lay back down, uttering a weak "Yes, Mum?" My mother walked into my room with a worried look creasing her face.

"What's wrong, dear? That's the third time I've heard you talking in your sleep for the past week." I cursed myself inwardly. Of course my mother would hear! I screamed at Tom almost nightly now, and my mother was the lightest sleeper in all of England.

"Nothing, mum." I replied , pulling the covers up to my chin and trying my best to act as sleepy as possible.

"Don't you give me that. I've had six children before you, plus, I know a bit about dreams myself." I was shocked. Normally, Mum would come in, smooth my hair over, and whisper comfortingly whenever I had a bad dream. Wait, when did I say dream?

"How did you know it was a dream?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly. My mother, in her moments, could read me like a book. This was definitely one of those moments when she had her x-ray goggles on.

"Honey, like I said, I had six kids before you. Now, want to tell me what it was about?"

"What did you mean, _you know a little something about dreams yourself?_" I sat up now, very puzzled; it wasn't like mum to say something and not follow up on it, unless it was order related.

"Ginny, I've said it several times now, I've had-"

"Six children, yes, I know, but you said it separately, as if it was a totally different topic." what was she hiding?

"Well," she said, a bit flustered. "I can see you've forgotten all about your dream now, so I'll just let you sleep."

_Actually, yes, I had forgotten about my 'dream' up until you said something_. I thought, but decided to bite back my comment.

"Night, dear."

"Good night, Mum."

* * *

"Morning, Pumpkin. How did you sleep?" 

"Fine." I lied in answer to my mother's question. I actually slept rather fitfully.

"No more dreams?"

"Mother, I cannot remember a single time that I dreamt last night." That at least was true. Barely even slept at all. After Mum had left, I stayed up for another two hours waiting, but he didn't show up. I wanted to grumble about it, but I wasn't taking any chances. Nobody, and I mean NO BODY knew that I was in contact with the sixteen year old version of Lord Voldemort.

I bet you are all thinking the same thing. I've become one of Voldemort's minions, or, better yet, I'm a double agent for Dumbledore. Sorry, but no. I'm neither. I'm my own person, and I am not going to throw myself into a war I don't even believe in.

And NOW you all think I'm crazy. Well, just look at it this way;

_Case 1:Dumbledore wins. Everything is all 'happy' and 'good'. Nothing at all is bad or unhappy, no body cries unless it's happy tears. the whole world will be in perfect bliss. Woo. But what about those they send to Azkaban? They aren't going to scream and rant and cry and curse, beat their chests and pull out their hair? I think not._

_Case 2: Voldemort wins. Muggles die, muggle borns die, etc. Y__es, much blood shed, but they are fighting for what they think is right. THEY think that everyone who deserves to be happy will be. Everyone else will be dead, so, boo hoo. Does he think that all of his death eaters love killing, torturing, and bleeding like nutters such as the Lestranges? Don't think so!_

Can't they see that there will ALWAYS be good and evil in the world? Evil has to exist, otherwise good cannot, and vise versa.

And nobody knows the REAL truth. Who can honestly make a decision when they don't know the truth. Sure, there are yuppies like my family who have only been fed the "Gryffindor truth" and then there are those, like the Malfoys, who have only been told the story about "how Salazar was wronged." But can anybody be sure about this? How can we be? It was over a THOUSAND YEARS AGO!

That's what frustrates me the most about our world. Evil vs Good. Right vs Wrong. Black vs White. There is no 'grey' in this world. No 'undecided'. No 'middling'. It's all so damned SIMPLISTIC! No one is that rigid in their ways. NO ONE! You cannot tell me that Dumbledore never tripped someone up in the corridors on purpose, nor can you tell me that Tom Riddle never helped a cat out of a tree. It's just IMPOSSIBLE!

So I guess that's what I'm here for. I get to find out the whole, honest to (insert deity here) truth. Hell, I haven't even heard either of the whole _fake_ truths. so how am i going to find out what really happened? I can't travel back a thousand years. And for all we know, this whole thing started out a thousand years before Godric and Salazar's cat fight.

It is going to be a very long life for me, but I will find this out.

* * *

One shot? Novel size? If you are still with me, leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm already pissed off, so flames will only fuel my fire. 


End file.
